


Queen of Darkness

by CROSBYCE



Series: Dive Into Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, F/M, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: After the events of "Heir to Darkness", Sora is defeated and Kairi enters the realm of darkness to find him. Unfortunately, she gets more than her wish. She is about to experience the power of darkness Sora had before.Writer: CROSBYCEFandom: Kingdom HeartsType: Fanfiction/Theater-DialogueGenre: Drama/SuspenseCharacters: Kairi, Sora, Riku, Axel, Isa, Roxas, Xion, Master of Masters, Ava, Gula, Invi, Ira, Aced, Other KH characters, Other Disney Characters, OC KH characters (Terax, Evreser).
Relationships: Axel/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dive Into Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Arrival

-Realm of Darkness-

(Kairi walks through the forest of dead trees and dark plants. With her original keyblade, she illuminates the path. About an half-hour later, she stumbles upon footprints. They resemble Sora's shoes. She kneels down and puts her hand on one of the footprints. She then thinks back to the events of Keyblade War and Sora's downfall. She lets out a sigh.)

**Kairi:** How did you walk, Sora? Did your feet hurt? (sobbing.) Why does it have to be like this? Why can't we ever have a normal life? All you wanted was to protect me. Was it really worth it?

(Kairi wipes her tears and follows the footprint. Along the way, she sees a figure with Organization coat. The figure resembles a tall male. He murmurs a random English folk song. He also sees footprints of Sora and places a flower on one of them. She gets curious until she makes an eye contact with the man.)

**???:** Wonderful! You arrived right on time! How are we doing, Kairi?

**Kairi:** Who are you? How do you know my name?

**???:** Think of me as a, um... FREELANCE.

**Kairi:** I don't get it.

**???:** I just roam around worlds and realms and do some things you probably won't understand. (to himself.) Although, there is a better English word to describe my occupation at this moment. Maybe I'll look up an old dictionary later. (talking to Kairi.) So anyway, tell me. Why are YOU here?

**Kairi:** Not your business.

**???:** Come on, we're all friends here. Right?

**Kairi:** No.

**???:** Oh, I was SURE it'd work. Bollocks. Alright, let's work things out. I know you're following these footsteps. Tell me who it is and I can help you.

**Kairi:** It's my friend.

**???:** Hmm. Friend. Why am I not convinced?

**Kairi:** Okay, first of all, you're creeping me out. And second, can you tell me YOUR name before you make all these riddles?

**???:** Right right, my apologies, miss. I had too many crisps this afternoon. My name is Giles MacMillan. I am an entrepreneur of my own adventure and yours.

**Kairi:** My... adventure?

**Giles:** Yeah, about finding your FRIEND. Was he the King? Or something close?

**Kairi:** No.

**Giles:** He WAS. He was a new heir to darkness. But you managed to stop him. His name was... Sora, wasn't it?

(Kairi gets nervous because Giles knows what she had to deal with in the past.)

**Kairi:** How did you-

**Giles:** I have this power that lets me see the future. Judging by you being here, I suppose the great war has ended by now.

**Kairi:** You don't know that.

**Giles:** I sure DO. Here, let me give you some proof.

(Giles puts his hand on his face and takes his eye out. Kairi is disgusted but she looks at his eye anyway. It is all emerald and resembles cat's eye.)

Kairi: Is that your eye, really?

**Giles:** Yup. I'll be honest, it's hard to carry it with me. I can barely see things and it's quite heavy. It's called "Gazing Eye". With this, I can see past, present, AND future if I so desire.

**Kairi:** I don't believe it. Seeing the future with the cat eye.

**Giles:** Yeah, I don't like this design.

**Kairi:** Pff.

**Giles:** Come closer, let me show you something. Come on.

(Kairi observes the eye closer. Then she sees a vision of six other princesses of light, gathered in Hollow Bastion. They do not look happy.)

**Kairi:** What are they doing? Why am I seeing this?

**Giles:** You'll see.

*****VISION*****

_**Jasmine:** Okay, ladies. We all know why we gathered here, so there will NOT be any waste of time._

_**Alice:** Give her a chance. I believe in her._

_**Snow White:** Alice, dear. We all know it's too late to do that. We all saw what happened._

_**Aurora:** I say, we get rid of her as soon as possible. She's too dangerous._

**_Belle:_ ** _..._

**_Cinderella:_ ** _But we don't have any clear evidence. Alice is right. We shouldn't be so judgmental._

**_Aurora:_ ** _It's too late for that. Judgment was already placed on her._

**_Snow White:_ ** _Kairi tried to use the power of darkness to fight against Master Sora while he was possessed. And she failed. She could have endangered our world and lives of our people. Also, she was supposed to resist darkness, but she didn't. She almost killed the poor queen._

**_Alice:_ ** _There's no way she would do such a thing! There must be a mistake!_

**_Aurora:_ ** _There is no mistake here whatsoever. Jasmine, we need to do something right NOW!_

(Kairi, looking at the vision, gets nervous. Then Namine shows up in the vision. Kairi is deeply confused.)

**_Jasmine:_** _Ladies. Since Kairi failed to represent us, the princesses of light, she would no longer be one of us. From now on, her nobody, Namine, will fill her role._

*****END*****

(Kairi is devastated by Jasmine's radical speech. Giles is amused by her dumbfounded face under his hood.)

**Giles:** Ooh, that did not work out so great, did it?

**Kairi:** (shuttering.) T-That can't be... I saved my friends... I didn't submit to darkness...

**Giles:** Well, looks like they don't see it that way. Face it, they are not good friends of yours.

(Kairi, in anger, begins to smash trees with her keyblade. Her eyes turn yellow. Trees begin to fall down. Giles is impressed by her power. She screams and cries in rage.)

**Kairi:** _I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! I'LL KILL THEM!!! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!_

**Giles:** Listen. I understand your feeling. Why don't we help each other out?

**Kairi:** (crying.) I want more power. I want to have my revenge.

**Giles:** That's the spirit. Listen closely. I was the one who made Sora a new heir. But someone had to ruin my plan. I want revenge, too. So how about this? If you promise to do my bidding, I'll give you my power. You can't go back. You might not even have the power of light in the end. But I promise you, my power is stronger than anyone can imagine. Do we have a deal?

**Kairi:** Okay. I'll do your bidding.

**Giles:** Good. Take this potion and drink it.

(Kairi receives a black potion from Giles, who disappears afterwards. Heartbroken by her demise, she engulfs the potion. Few seconds later, she feels a pain similar to heartburn. It intensifies and darkness starts to devour her. She screams in pain but she feels power flowing through her body. She passes out due to an intense pain. Soon after, she wakes up. Her attire darkens and her eyes turn yellow. She makes a wicked smile while she holds her new and dark keyblade. Then she disguises with her old appearance and follows the trail.)

_~Few Hours Later~_

(Sora sits on the dark shore. He enjoys a breeze from the ocean. He feels melancholy because he remembers kidnapping and tormenting Kairi, as well as his other crimes. He feels guilty and he reminds himself his entrapment is what he deserves. He then hears the footstep and turns his head around. When he sees Kairi, he immediately gets up and hugs her.)

**Sora:** KAIRI!!!

**Kairi:** Sora. You're okay.

**Sora:** (crying.) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

**Kairi:** I know it wasn't your fault. Your darkness made you do horrible things.

**Sora:** I should've listened. I hurt my friends.

**Kairi:** Everyone is okay. I'm okay.

(Kairi sees Sora sobbing. She is suddenly filled with wicked ideas. She knows that he would do anything for her. She slowly kisses Sora on the lips. He feels relieved. Kairi smiles with her yellow eyes, but he does not notice.)

**Sora:** I'll never give into darkness again.

**Kairi:** I know you won't. Let's get out of here.

**Sora:** But how?

(Kairi pulls out her dark keyblade and opens the portal. Sora is surprised to see her in action.)

**Kairi:** There's our way out.

**Sora:** H-How did you do that?

**Kairi:** I had some help.

**Sora:** Are you sure about this?

**Kairi:** Don't worry. If you get scared, just hold my hand.

(Sora and Kairi enter the portal. During their travel, Sora holds onto Kairi's hand.)

**Kairi:** See? I told you we'll be okay.

**Sora:** Kairi. How did you find me?

**Kairi:** I followed your footprints. You must have been tired from all that walking.

**Sora:** It's what I deserve.

**Kairi:** No. You don't have to suffer anymore. I won't let that happen to you. From now on, I'll protect you.

**Sora:** I'm glad you're with me. You're my light.

**Kairi:** I'm so happy to hear that.

(Not knowing Kairi is consumed by darkness, Sora smiles. They reach the end.)

-Yen Sid's Tower-

(Sora and Kairi wake up and see Lea and Riku.)

**Sora:** Axel? Riku?

**Riku:** SORA!!!

(Riku hugs both Sora and Kairi while crying. Lea joins them.)

**Lea:** Kairi! Thank god you're okay!

**Kairi:** I told you I'll be fine.

**Riku:** (crying.) I thought I'd never see you again!

**Sora:** Riku... I...

**Riku:** It's okay. You're not consumed by darkness anymore. You're free.

**Lea:** Ahem, fellas, may I... have your attention, please?

**Sora:** Heh. You're still like Axel.

**Lea:** We're done with that THING, and now, what do we do about Master Yen Sid?

**Sora:** Who is that?

**Riku:** (to Kairi.) Looks like he lost a partial of his memory.

**Kairi:** He just needs time.

**Riku:** Take care of him. You got him out of that hell. I'm sure you'll be fine.

**Kairi:** Sure. I'll take a real good care of him.

(Not noticing Kairi's cynical message, Riku smiles and leaves the room.)

**Lea:** Hey, he took away my training buddy!

**Sora:** You can train with Xion.

**Lea:** She, uh, has some quarrel with Roxas now.

**Kairi:** (smiling.) I'm sure she'll come back soon.

**Lea:** I sure hope so. I better get going.

(Lea leaves the room. Sora and Kairi are all alone.)

**Sora:** Kairi. You don't think I'm a monster, do you?

**Kairi:** Why do you ask?

**Sora:** I... did terrible things. I don't deserve to be here.

**Kairi:** (hugging Sora.) You'll be okay. You're you. Nothing else.

(Sora silently sobs in Kairi's arm which inspires her to use him for her next plan. Her eyes turn yellow without Sora noticing.)


	2. Mutuality

-Destiny Islands-

(Sora and Kairi both stare at the damaged paopu tree. Sora is deeply confused.)

**Sora:** (shaking.) W-What happened?

**Kairi:** It got damaged.

**Sora:** Did I... do that?

**Kairi:** No.

**Sora:** We don't have any paopu fruit. If we don't have it, then-

**Kairi:** We don't need it.

**Sora:** What?

**Kairi:** It's _not real._

**Sora:** What are you talking about?! O-Of course it is! We've known the legend for years-

**Kairi:** Sora. It's okay. We can make our own legends now.

(Sora hugs Kairi and weeps. He is heartbroken by the thoughts of paopu fruit not being able to connect their hearts. Kairi comforts her.)

**Sora:** (sobbing.) I wanted to protect you. I wanted to be together.

**Kairi:** Sora. I'm not going anywhere..

(While Sora is being comforted by Kairi, Riku watches them from far away. He wonders if their lives will ever be the same after what they've been through. Then he notices Axel is watching them as well. There is something odd about Axel's observation since it is not out of friendship, but rather from suspicion. Riku approaches him.)

**Riku:** Something wrong?

**Axel:** Look, we've been close since our... "dark days" started, so I'll say it now.

**Riku:** What is it?

**Axel:** Before the old man died, Yen Sid, he told me to watch Kairi. I know he wasn't happy about missing what happened in the first mark of mastery. He knew Sora wouldn't be the same.

**Riku:** We all knew that.

**Axel:** He also told me that Sora's darkness would be passed to her. I don't know how, but he was damn sure about it. He read too deep into the future. He was scared to the bone. I knew we couldn't stop whatever thing that controlled Sora. It was too strong, even for Kairi's light. 

**Riku:** You mean... that THING could come back again?

**Axel:** Just keep your eyes open. We're blind here.

**Riku:**...

(Riku feels scared as well. He knows how powerful the darkness can be. He keeps his eyes on Sora and Kairi.)

-Olympus-

**Hercules:** Look at this damage.

**Phil:** He's going to pay for this.

(Hercules and Phil clean up destructions in Thebes. It is nothing major, but Phil gets more grumpy than usual. Sora, hiding in buildings, fears that the son of Zeus is after him.)

**Sora:** What do I do? I can't go out there.

**Kairi:** Don't worry. I'll go with you.

**Sora:** What if they catch you, too?

**Kairi:** They won't. I promise.

(Sora slowly approaches Hercules and Phil. They turn around from hearing the footsteps. They smile when they see him.)

**Phil:** Ha! You made it!

**Hercules:** Sora! Thank god, you're here!

**Sora:** Hey guys.

**Hercules:** We were getting worried. After what Hades did here, I thought he was after you, too.

**Phil:** We knew it was him all along, releasing the chaos. Then Herc got him real good. You should've seen his face when his nose got smacked by Zeus's wrath, haha. 

**Sora:** Oh, that's... that's good.

**Hercules:** (to Kairi.) Hello, are you Sora's friend?

**Kairi:** My name is Kairi.

**Hercules:** I'm Hercules. This is Phil. We're fixing the damages Hades has done to our city. It's worse than Coliseum.

**Kairi:** What happened?

**Hercules:** Hades released his chaos from the underworld and it created meteors from the sky. We were able to stop most of them, with my fellow brothers and sisters, but some folks got unlucky.

**Sora:** That's... unfortunate.

**Phil:** We brought Hades to Zeus. The hothead said you, Sora, was with him, too.

**Sora:** Wha- No! Of course not!

**Hercules:** We all know he's lying. He's trying everything to get out. It won't work. Now that justice is served, we need to fix this town... again.

(From the sky, pegasus and Megara descend. They bring wood planks to fix broken houses.)

**Phil:** Megara, you made it.

**Megara:** We brought what you asked for.

**Hercules:** This should do for now. Oh, Sora's here and he brought his friend. Kairi.

**Megara:** My name is Megara.

**Kairi:** Good to see you.

**Megara:** I see you're lending hands with Sora. That's good. People around here need some comfort, but I don't think Sora's old crew would be the best.

**Hercules:** I think they would've entertained kids. But that's okay. I'm just glad you all came here safe.

**Sora:** Hercules. Can I ask you something?

**Hercules:** Sure what is it?

**Sora:** When you... (pause.) When you see your world destroyed... and lose part of what's important... how do you survive?

**Hercules:** Well, I haven't thought it for a while. I know my brothers and sisters are strong. I know they'll always be with me. Same for my father, Megara, Phil and Pegasus. I just never thought about loss. Although, what I can say is that I was able to survive because the ones I love were always by my side. I knew I had to help them out whenever I was in trouble. When Megara was in trouble, my strength came from my wish, my hope of saving her... no matter what. Maybe... that's what you need the most. That's what everyone needs the most. A mutual feeling. 

**Sora:** Thank you... I'll remember.

**Kairi:** Is something wrong?

(Sora and Kairi hide themselves from the citizens of Thebes in an abandoned alley.)

**Kairi:** You haven't been yourself.

**Sora:** This is all my fault. I should've just walked away when I saw Hades! But I needed, REALLY needed to show him! I... I ruined everything!

(Sora's weakened mind cannot take any more of guilt. He collapses and sobs. Kairi, realizing his mind can be manipulated easily, gets excited. She comforts him with a hug and her hidden yellow eyes.)

**Kairi:** You're not alone. I'm here for you.

(Kairi continues to comfort Sora. Her mind is now focused on getting him to fully trust her. From far away, Giles, with his organization coat, watches the two. He then leaves. Sora and Kairi rejoin Hercules to rebuild Thebes. Several hours later, Phil decides to call it a day.)

**Phil:** I think that will do. It's good as new.

**Hercules:** Thank you. Kairi and Sora. For your help.

**Sora:** We better go on now.

(As soon as Sora and Kairi are about to leave, Pegasus feels the presence of darkness again. He begins to act wild. Hercules and Megara rush in to calm him down.)

**Hercules:** Easy, boy! Easy!

**Megara:** Why is he doing this?

**Phil:** It's that prick, Hades again, I suppose! 

**Hercules:** Look, Phil, I didn't want to say this, but Pegasus started to act weird once Sora got here. Could it be that Hades got to him somehow?

**Phil:** Well, if it DID happen, Sora wouldn't help us out. He looks fine to me.

**Hercules:** I know, but something doesn't feel right.

(As Phil turns around, he cannot see Sora or Kairi. He is confused.)

**Phil:** They left already?

**Hercules:** We should discuss with my father.

-London, UK-

(Sora and Kairi sit on top of Big Ben clocktower. They slightly levitate.)

**Sora:** I wanted to come here because... I just remembered. I always wanted to show you what I did when I was looking for you. I wanted to show you that I actually learned to fly.

**Kairi:** It's beautiful up here. Look at all those lights.

**Sora:** I know. I wish we could do this whenever we want. But we have jobs to do. And... we don't have paopu fruit anymore. I never want to let you go.

**Kairi:** How about this? Let's get ourselves a ring and we'll wear them. That way we'll remember that our destiny is connected.

**Sora:** That sounds great. Let's head down.

(The two visit a local jeweler store where they get a pair of star-shaped gold rings with a small diamond embedded in the middle. In secret, Kairi infuses her power of darkness into Sora's ring, hoping it would reawaken his power from the past. They go back to clocktower, smiling toward each other. Her eyes turn yellow for a brief moment, but Sora does not even notice.)

**Kairi:** Will you be my beloved?

**Sora:** Absolutely.

(The night passes and dawn comes by. They enjoy the view, but it is interrupted by a mysterious letter. Kairi opens it to see Mickey's handwriting. The letter states that she go to Agrabah immediately and no one else can come. There is no other detail. Sora is worried. Kairi knows that other princesses will disavow her in favor of Namine)

**Sora:** Why can't I come? What's so important?

**Kairi:** (standing up.) I better get going.

(Kairi heads to Agrabah, leaving Sora all alone. He stares at the ring. The color of diamond is slightly darker than usual.)


	3. Initiation

**Day 1**

-Agrabah-

(Princesses gather in Jasmine's palace. Most of them are skeptical about the purpose of meeting. They know Namine will be the new princess, but some princesses notice that Jasmine is hiding something.)

**Snow White:** Why are we here? Wasn't the announcement enough?

**Aurora:** You don't know yet?

**Snow White:** No. What, is there something else?

**Aurora:** I figured.

**Belle:** Jasmine is scared that Kairi will come after us. She said this is the safest place of all kingdoms.

**Snow White:** No water, no food, strays everywhere. Is this what she calls safe?

**Belle:** Exactly.

**Snow White:** She's losing her mind.

**Cinderella:** I think something else is scaring her. Starscourge has returned.

**Belle:** What?

**Cinderella:** It started off in that Cave of Wonders. Three guards entered. All of them returned in bodybags.

**Snow White:** You just had to say that. Ugh, it creeps me out.

**Cinderella:** Most heartless became subjugated, and they started to devour each other. It's like a cannibalistic-

**Aurora:** Cinderella. Let us not discuss about twisted biology.

**Cinderella:** Fine.

**Snow White:** Maybe we should've kept Kairi.

(Cinderella notices Alice being silent and scared.)

**Cinderella:** Alice, dear, you haven't spoken in years. Is there something wrong?

**Alice:** I know what it does. Starscourge. The queen once used it before, back when she was in power. She thought it could empower her royal guards. None of them made out alive.

**Cinderella:** It kills off weak and leaves out strong, so it can prevent the extinction.

**Aurora:** Where is Jasmine anyway?

(Aladdin enters the meeting chamber. Genie escorts him.)

**Aladdin:** Do forgive my interruption, but I do not see Jasmine anywhere. Is she here?

**Snow White:** No, we... thought she was with you?

**Genie:** You mean no one saw her since this morning?

**Alice:** There was no sign of starscourge when she was with you, yes?

**Aladdin:** Not at all. Although, we had several instances outside the city.

**Genie:** Come on, friend, it's time to look for your queen.

**Aladdin:** Right. Wish you all best of luck.

(Aladdin exits the chamber. Aurora is greatly irritated.)

**Aurora:** Ugh! I can't believe it! We've been here for three hours and we haven't got any results! This is HOPELESS!

**Snow White:** Calm yourself, anger won't get you anywhere.

**Cinderella:** Why hasn't Namine showed up yet? She was supposed to here hours ago.

**Alice:** Maybe she knows she shouldn't be here.

**Snow White:** Why is that? If Kairi is looking for vengeance, it should be us she should be mad about.

**Cinderella:** I don't know what's going on.

(Outside the palace, Giles observes the meeting chamber with his gyroscope. He then enters an abandoned storage, seeing Jasmine tied up and aggressive. Kairi enters the storage with her yellow eyes. She receives a bag of inactive starscourge spores and a dark firaga match separately.)

**Giles:** Once the match hits those spores... Boom! That palace his history. It will be a bloody chaos. Literally. Keep them away from each other for the time being.

**Kairi:** What about her?

**Giles:** Oh, she'll die, too. Unless some wanker put a spell on her. At least she gets to watch her princesses and citizens suffer to death if she survives.

**Kairi:** _That's all I need to hear._

**Giles:** (to Jasmine.) Well, princess, it's been fun, but I gotta go with my plan. Try to hold your breath in the meantime.

(Giles exits the storage. Kairi removes the cloth off Jasmine's mouth. They both look at each other with disgust.)

**Jasmine:** You're crazy! How dare you despise the princess of light?!

**Kairi:** You WERE. Not anymore.

**Jasmine:** You shame your fellow guardians and your keyblade master! How will Sora think you after this?!

**K** **airi:** (hysterically laughing.) Hahaha! What SORA thinks of me?! HAHAHA! He would do ANYTHING for me! Of course he won't suspect me!

**Jasmine:** What have you done this time?! I demand answers!

(Kairi gags Jasmine's mouth again. She then ignites the match.)

**Kairi:** _Here's to darkness._

(Back at the palace, five other princesses are waiting Namine and Jasmine. Aurora grows impatient and Alice worries about their whereabouts.)

**Aurora:** Tell me she didn't bail out on us. This is outrageous.

**Snow White:** Calm down, she might be here soon.

**Aurora:** I'll believe when I ACTUALLY see her. And what's the foul stench?

(All princesses hear a noise from the chamber entrance. They see a small wagon rolling toward them. They all step back in suspicion. Then they see Jasmine tied up. Near her, a match is lit up, igniting several starscourge spores. There is a note written in sloppy handwriting that says, "No princesses". Princesses immediately realize that it is a terror attack.)

**Belle:** GET DOWN!!!

(Starscourge spores explode everywhere. They create a huge explosion that demolishes both interior and exterior of the meeting chamber. Then the Agrabah palace starts to collapse. People flee the scene in panic, witnessing spores of starscourge infecting the atmosphere. Some people are killed in the process while many others collapse in sickness. Aladdin and Genie witness the horror as well.)

**Aladdin:** W-What is that?!

**Genie:** I don't know, but it looks bad!

**Aladdin:** We need to get there, Jasmine-

**Genie:** (stopping Genie.) Whoa whoa! You can't go there! It's dangerous!

(Outside the city, Giles and Kairi enjoy the view of atrocity they have wrought. Kairi's eyes turn full yellow and she makes a wicked smile.)

**Giles:** Ah, freedom at last.

**Kairi:** _Now they die in pain._

**Giles:** (to himself.) This will get their attention. My vengeance will be done. (to Kairi.) Okay, you take a minute, I'm heading out.

(Giles leaves once again while Kairi stays to see Agrabah collapsing. Flames surround houses and walls crumble. She sees Sora from far away, heading to the city.)

**Kairi:** _Don't worry. Everything will be okay._

(Sora cannot get near the palace because of starcourge spores. He is in panic because he thinks Kairi is trapped in the palace. Then he gets a call from Riku. His hands jitter from fear and anger.)

**Sora:** H-Hello?

**Riku (voice):** "Sora!"

**Sora:** What is going on?!

**Riku (voice):** Where are you?!

**Sora:** Outside the palace, but there is no way in. This spore, this THING! It's everywhere!

**Riku (voice):** "Don't breathe in! That starscourge is heavily evolved, one spore can destroy your whole body! Do you see anyone around you?!"

**Sora:** N-No. They're all dead.

**Riku (voice):** "T-That makes sense, there's"-

**Sora:** Are you serious?! WHAT PART of this makes sense to you?! The other princesses are all probably dead, and KAIRI, too!!

**Riku (voice):** "No, Kairi is not in Agrabah anymore!"

**Sora:** WHERE, then?!

**Riku (voice):** "She's outside the city, far away, but I can't get her signal! Listen, you need to get out now!"

(Sora is at loss of his words. He is dumbfounded, not knowing what do do. He fears that Kairi might be dying in the palace, slowly losing her life in pain.)

**Sora:** Then... what happens...?

**Riku (voice):** "...There's nothing we can do.."

(Sora hangs up the phone and leaves the city. He looks back at the palace, hoping that Kairi made out in time.)

-Daybreak Town-

(At the ruins of clock tower, four foretellers gather in a round table. They all look at each other in suspicion.)

**Ira:** I didn't expect you all to be here.

**Aced:** Neither did I. Why are you here?

**Ira:** You know why.

**Aced:** I want answers, not riddles.

**Invi:** (sarcastically.) Starscourge. What do you think?

**Aced:** Well, thank you, Invi, for clearing it up.

**Gula:** Agrabah. Is it really dead.

**Invi:** No one could've survived that. Not those who were close to the palace.

**Ira:** This is the work of Giles. He's back.

**Aced:** How's that possible? He's been dead for hundreds of years!

**Gula:** He disappeared, not died.

**Invi:** We can't let him destroy other worlds as well. We must unite and eliminate him once an for all.

**Aced:** Okay, so let me get this straight. After all the keyblade wars and battles we have fought, now we want to gather around again. That's VERY impressive.

**Ira:** One day, I will kill you with my own hands, but now, we stick together.

**Aced:** Same here.

**Invi:** Enough with your incompetence! We need to figure out where he is!

**Gula:** I think I know where...

...

**Day ??**

-Daybreak Town-

**Cid:** It's a mess.

**Yuffie:** The Great Maw is engulfed. We can't get there anymore.

**Cid:** Where's everyone else?

**Yuffie:** They're busy fighting in their own worlds.

**Cid:** What about her?

**Leon:** She's here.

(Leon brings Namine who is wearing a smiliar combat attire to Kairi. She holds Starlight in her hand.)


	4. Threat

**Day 2**

-Twilight Town-

(Terax and Evreser stand in front of the mansion. Naminé steps out with a crown of light. She hands it to Terax. Evreser receives a sealed-off book.)

**Naminé:** When the world falls in darkness, open the seal. It's the only time you will be able to.

**Evreser:** Understood.

(Naminé heads to the auto-piloted gummi ship Terax has prepared. She takes off to the unknown destiny while two clone sisters stare at the ship. Evreser stares back at the book.)

**Evreser:** Not before the world falls.

**Terax:** Our mission is done here.

**Evreser:** Agreed.

(The two head back to Common Tram. They see a mysterious figure staring at them from the clock tower. They pay no attention.)

-Radiant Garden-

(Cid receives random signals all over his server. He is puzzled by who could do such a thing. He finds no virus or cyber attack. Instead, he finds several SSTV transmissions.)

**Cid:** This is ridiculous-WHO is sending these files?!

**Aerith:** If there are several of them, it must be urgent for them.

**Cid:** Hold on. These aren't random noises.

(Cid quickly decodes transmission audios to see photos of starcourge attack in Agrabah and Kairi's yellow eyes. They are in low resolutions, however.)

**Yuffie:** Wait. Isn't that Agrabah?

**Cid:** Yeah, but what is... Oh, god.

**Yuffie:** What?

**Cid:** That's starscourge!

(Leon rushes into Cid's lab. He holds a folder with several photos.)

**Leon:** We have a problem.

**Cid:** Is it real, that THING?!

**Leon:** (seeing Cid's monitor.)So you found out, too. Agrabah is attacked. Most citizens didn't survive.

(Leon shows photos of starscourge infection, destruction of palace, and widespread pandemic. Everyone is shocked.)

**Cid:** How is this possible?! That thing is supposed to be contained!

**Leon:** Looks like someone got an access to one of its spores. It's spreading everywhere. Atlantica, London, Wonderland.

**Yuffie:** How long until it reaches here?!

**Leon:** Seven days.

**Aerith:** I-Is there any way to stop it?!

**Leon:** Not as of now. It's been mutated. Old methods won't work.

**Cid:** Just hold on a minute. Isn't it too strange that after Kairi was removed, this happened?

**Yuffie:** No, it's not. Someone, or something, is acting upon Kairi's vengeance.

**Aerith:** I don't believe it. She would never do such a thing. 

**Leon:** It's not exactly impossible. Mutation made starscourge much stronger. There's no guarantee that princesses of light would be safe now.

**Aerith:** No... that... can't be...

(Aerith heads out in disbelief. Yuffie is confused of her sudden mood change.)

**Yuffie:** What's up with her?

**Cid:** It's getting through her head. She was one of the first to see the pandemic. It was a long time ago. 

**Yuffie:** So what, are we supposed to get some samples without getting killed?

**Cid:** That was the plan, but I don't think any of us can survive seconds in that cloud of virus.

**Leon:** We need to find those princesses, if they're still alive, and figure out the way to get in.

**Cid:** I'll be damned if any of them even got out-

(Cid's computer is bombarded with more SSTV transmission. It starts to crash.)

**Cid:** MORE?!

**Yuffie:** Who's doing that?!

(Cid deciphers the new transmissions. Individual letters are shown in the monitor. Arranging them in order says, "NOW YOU KNOW OUR POWER".)

**Leon:** I guess those photos were for sending a message.

**Cid:** These are all handwritten. I'll analyze them. It will take a while.

**Yuffie:** Wait... That seems familiar.

...

**Day 3**

-Agrabah-

(The cloud of starscourge is no longer present. But there are some traces remaining on walls of houses and the palace. Everything is toppled down. Debris are everywhere. There is no one to be seen. Naminé walks the deserted market street. Starscourge does not affect her. She wears the gear similar to Riku. She looks around, scared to find what lies ahead. Then from far away, she sees Kairi covered in a plume of starscourge.)

**Kairi:** _So... you made it..._

**Naminé:** You did this! How COULD you?!

**Kairi:** _What? Afraid to get a little boo-boo?_

**Naminé:** I can't believe you gave your heart to darkness!

**Kairi:** _It doesn't matter now, does it? I'm not a princess anymore. Now I can do whatever I want._

**Naminé:** I bet Sora would LOVE to see you right now! You should be ashamed of yourself!

**Kairi:** _Oh, what a fool you are. You think you can convince Sora? No, he's on my side. You can't do anything about it._

**Naminé:** He won't join you, I'll prove it!

(Naminé rushes out of Agrabah. Kairi watches her in disgust.)


	5. Hatred

-Keyblade Graveyard-

(Gula, with his keyblade, digs around the site where Sora's darkness fought against guardians of light. He searches for fragments of x-blade. He noticed that someone picked them all up. He is confused. Then Giles appear with his hood on. Gula does not recognize him.)

**Giles:** Looking for something, young man?

**Gula:** Who are you?

**Giles:** Just a wanderer doing his dodgy job.

**Gula:** Look, I don't want any business inquiry, I'm really busy here.

**Giles:** Oh, I'm certain that you are. It's enough to keep your business a top secret. The real question is; what drew you to this place?

**Gula:** Whatever I'm doing, it's too much for moral minds.

**Giles:** Then it's too much for you, too. All human minds are moral minds, isn't it?

(Gula remains still, confused about Giles' riddle. He is somewhat familiar with the voice, but cannot figure out why. He continues the search.)

**Gula:** Not exactly.

**Giles:** Of course. Getting those pieces of broken huge chunk of metal is QUITE a heavy burden.

**Gula:** If you put it that- wait. What did you say?

(Giles pulls out one of the x-blade fragments. Gula is shocked to see the mysterious man holding exactly what he wants.)

**Giles:** I guess I should've made it lighter.

**Gula:** You KNOW about this! How?!

**Giles:** Well, maybe because I saw this coming for a while. I have eyes everywhere and every time.

**Gula:** Are you another foreteller we don't know?!

**Giles:** No. I'm more than that.

(Gula sees the glimpse of Giles' face and instantly recognizes it. He is frightened to see the man he thought was dead.)

**Gula:** So you really ARE still alive!!

**Giles:** Amusing, isn't it? Never thought we'd see each other.

**Gula:** What do you want?!

**Giles:** Revenge.

**Gula:** What for?!

**Giles:** (angrily.) You didn't think I noticed your little scheme with that brat Ava? You really think I'd sit still and watch you do your "gathering of light" non-sense? Well, guess what? I know EVERYTHING. I saw you work with her to form dandelions. I saw you RIGHT THERE in that RIGHT MOMENT. Now you try to screw up my plan once again. I'll dig through your bones and burn your flesh before you even dare to do that.

**Gula:** I worked with Ava because your plan means engulfing all the worlds in darkness! That wasn't our vision!

**Giles:** No. But you ruined the cycle of balance. You weren't supposed to create that union.

**Gula:** I won't let you win! 

**Giles:** Go ahead. Do your worst. It won't do you any good.

(Giles disappear with the dark aura. He drops the x-blade fragment. Gula picks it up and rushes out of the site.)

-Twilight Town-

(Isa and Lea sit on the clock tower. They are not in mood for sea-salt ice cream.)

**Axel:** So let me get this straight. You're saying that AVA is up to something, like something to do with Kairi.

**Isa:** She lied about paopu fruit. She lied about finding the way to Sora. I don't know what more lies she has in store.

**Axel:** Great. She's deliberately making Kairi drink that darkness poison straight from Sora.

**Isa:** Exactly.

**Axel:** No wonder Yen Sid was worried about it. He knew that this day would come.

**Isa:** I can't allow Ava to do whatever she wants. Not again.

**Axel:** Look. Back then, it wasn't your fault.

**Isa:** But I could've stopped it... I could've done something about it...

(Axel remains silent. He notices Isa's self-hatred. He tries to comfort, but he just does not have enough heart to do so.)

-Common Tram, Twilight Town-

(Axel notices Roxas wandering around, looking for Xion. Pence is confused about his paranoia.)

**Pence:** Look, she's not here.

**Roxas:** I need to find her-like NOW!

**Pence:** Why?

**Roxas:** I-I screwed up, okay?! I need to do something about it before things get worse!

**Pence:** Do you want some-

**Roxas:** No!

(Roxas rushes off. Axel follows him. They confront each other near the usual place.)

**Axel:** I heard you scream from miles away. What is this about?

**Roxas:** Axel. I need to talk to Xion.

**Axel:** Well, she's not here.

**Roxas:** WHERE IS SHE THEN?!

**Axel:** Can you just QUIET down? Jesus, you'll pop my ear drum!

**Roxas:** I hate you so much!

**Axel:** (irritated.) Oh, really? Is it my fault that YOU decided to dip out when Xion tried to help Kairi?! Because I had no part on that one! I don't know why you came back NOW to fix things!

**Roxas:** Don't you get it?! I HATE BEING SORA'S NOBODY!!!

**Axel:** Oh, here we go again! Back to this cycle of non-sense! I thought Sora was the idiotic one!

**Roxas:** Screw you!

(Roxas runs away. Axel leaves the usual place, disgusted about Roxas' outburst.)

...

_Many days later..._

(Naminé faces Kairi with a fixed Starlight. It starts to rain heavily. Kairi is now in an armor of darkness. Naminé sees unconscious Sora next to her.)

**Naminé:** You won't get away with him!

**Kairi:** Why do you care?

**Naminé:** Because all you'll do is hurt him!

**Kairi:** I thought you cared about me. What a shame. I guess you're just like those other idiot princesses. That means you'll be DEAD when I'm done.

**Naminé:** You were never one of us! You'll never be!

**Kairi:** Oh, now you threaten me. I don't feel so bad about hating you anymore. After all, you told them everything.


	6. Exhibition

**Day 4**

(Gula returns to the library with all x-blade fragments. He is still haunted by the vision of Giles, the Master of Masters. Even after all the time they have seen each other, the foreteller is still frightened by the hateful look on Giles' face. He carefully resembles the pieces. He can see the x-blade still holding its power. Just as soon as Gula is about to weld it together, Invi steps in. She is shocked.)

**Invi:** What kind of ridicule is this?!

**Gula:** The blade of power. You've seen it.

**Invi:** We swore never to use this! Did you already forget?!

**Gula:** We don't have a choice! Can't you see that?! That starscourge is everywhere! And there's nothing that can stop it other than this!

**Invi:** I won't let it happen! You're hiding something!

(Aced steps into the library.)

**Aced:** Of course he is!

**Gula:** Great, you too.

**Aced:** I knew something changed in you, after Ava disappeared. You told us you know where Giles is. Instead, you gathered those pieces so you can have all the glories on your own. So you can cover up that incident about Kairi.

**Gula:** You're making non-sense!

**Aced:** Oh, really?

(Invi quickly realizes that Aced is talking about something Gula has hidden for a long time. She becomes furious.)

**Invi:** Gula! Is that true?! Did you do something to her?!

**Gula:** No, I don't know what he's talking about!

**Aced:** Let me tell you-

(Ira quickly steps in. Aced frowns in disbelief.)

**Ira:** Enough with a childish conspiracy!

**Aced:** What do you know?! This is between him and me! Move out of it!

**Ira:** Have you all forgotten why we're here in the first place?! Is this why the meeting was held?!

**Invi:** Ira! Do you know what happened to Kairi?! Was Gula involved in it?! I need some answers!

(Ira looks around again to see nervous Gula and infuriated Invi. Aced patiently waits for Ira's answers.)

**Ira:** It's true. Gula was involved in it.

(Gula is shocked by Ira's betrayal. Invi gives him a scorching look.)

**Invi:** You did this! You were there from the start!

**Gula:** No, it... it's not what you think!

**Aced:** Enough with talk! It's time to finish this!

(Aced pulls out his keyblade but Ira quickly stops him.)

**Ira:** Not yet!

**Aced:** So, we're back to THIS again!

(Ira and Aced clash against each other. Their blows from keyblades cause damages around the library. Gula runs away with x-blade and Invi chases him.)

-Destiny Islands-

(Kairi wakes up from the sleep in the middle of night. She hears a whisper from a voice she cannot hear well. She steps outside her home to see violent waves reflecting the shine of a full moon. There are no stars in the sky. She pulls out her new keyblade which is covered in thorns and rotten roses. Then Giles appear out of nowhere.)

**Giles:** It seems we have a problem.

**Kairi:** What?

**Giles:** My "disciples" repaired the x-blade.

**Kairi:** That was shattered.

**Giles:** Unfortunately, pieces still remained. So I have a new favor to ask. Bring it to me, or shatter it into dust, then I'll give you a nice reward.

**Kairi:** Who are these "disciples" of yours?

**Giles:** They're traitors. And they betrayed you, too. You should know-

(Giles hear Sora coming out of this home. He quickly disappears. Kairi puts away her keyblade and reverts her eyes back to blue. She does not know that her eyes are not completely blue. There is a tint of green like Riku's eyes. Sora rushes and hugs her.)

**Sora:** Kairi! You're alive! 

**Kairi:** Sorry it took so long.

**Sora:** I thought you were dead!

**Kairi:** I'm okay.

**Sora:** (crying.) I was so worried. After what I saw... all those people... and princesses... I...

(Kairi realizes that Sora heard about feud between her and princesses of light. She then feels a strong guilt out of her former self. Her side of light keeps telling her to stop the act of darkness in her head. She gets a strong headache. Sora becomes deeply worried.)

**Sora:** Are you okay?!

**Kairi:** (struggling.) I... I'm fine.

(After some headache, her ego from darkness wins over. She pretends to be saddened to convince Sora.)

**Kairi:** It was hard to escape. I couldn't help them. They were out of my reach.

**Sora:** What about you? Did you get infected?

**Kairi:** It's nothing serious. I'll be okay soon... You don't hate me, do you?

**Sora:**...What do you mean?

**Kairi:** I was the only survivor... But you heard what happened, right?

**Sora:** Look... Leon told me... that...

(He cannot speak due to doubts and disbelief. He does not want to believe what Leon had to say about Kairi's possible involvement in starcourge incident.)

**Sora:** I don't want to believe it! You didn't do it! I know you didn't!

(Kairi internally grows infuriated. She feels a need to kill Leon and his crew. The inner darkness feels stronger. But she suppresses it and comforts Sora.)

**Kairi:** Don't listen to them. I won't ever fall into darkness. 

(Kairi escorts sobbing Sora back to his home. After an hour, she gets him to go to sleep. Then she steps out to see Giles back to the shore.)

**Giles:** Excellent work! You're getting a hang of this, aren't you? Too bad he won't be his true self anymore.

**Kairi:** Doesn't matter. I'll get him to my side. 

**Giles:** Good, we'll need him. Now, let's talk about my disciples. 

**Kairi:** What did you mean by "betrayed me"?

**Giles:** You ever see someone close to you, and think he or she won't do anything crazy? But they go out and do it anyway?

**Kairi:** I don't get it.

**Giles:** Right, let's switch it up. Do you ever wonder why you never knew your parents? And why you spend most of your childhood with your grandmother?

**Kairi:** I... acutally did.

**Giles:** Here's the thing. Your grandmother, Ava, was one of my disciples. She was, and will be, my best and my worst masterpiece.

**Kairi:** What did she do to you?

**Giles:** She lied and lied and lied. She did the same to you.

**Kairi:** You're saying... she's hiding something from me?

**Giles:** I think it's time I gave you back those memories.

(Giles shows his gazing eye to Kairi. She then experiences a strong headache, seeing a flood of lost memories skipping fast then slowing down.)


	7. Flashback

_**17 years ago...** _

_-???-_

_(Kairi's mother, Alba, holds sleeping baby Kairi in her arms in her home. She grows anxious. She waits for her husband, Adrian, to return. Adrian rushes inside and locks the door.)_

**_Adrian:_ ** _She knows._

**_Alba:_ ** _Already?!_

**_Adrian:_ ** _Your mother found out. She knew that we purposely changed her name._

**_Alba:_ ** _I can't let her have my daughter! She'll be a lamb to the slaughter!_

**_Adrian:_ ** _I won't let it happen. I'll fight to the death if I have to. Look._

_(Adrian pulls out the keyblade which represents both light and darkness.)_

**_Adrian:_ ** _I got it._

**_Alba:_ ** _Did you see Giles?_

**_Adrian:_ ** _It wasn't easy. His disciples wiped out everything. He had nothing left._

**_Alba:_ ** _Can't he come here and help?_

**_Adrian:_ ** _He's injured. I don't think he's coming to help us._

_(Alba's face grows dark. Adrian sees Kairi waking up.)_

**_Adrian:_ ** _My daughter. We might not survive to see you again. But I need you to know... we will always love you._

_(Adrian brings the keyblade close to Kairi. She touches it with her baby hand. The keyblade disappears. Adrian pulls out his own keyblade.)_

**_Alba:_ ** _(to Kairi.) Don't worry. We'll keep you safe._

**_Adrian:_ ** _(to Alba.) Stay behind me. We'll get her out of here._

_(Alba and Adrian grab their bags of essentials. Adrian prepares for the battle.)_

**_Adrian:_ ** _I saw Gula talking to your mother. Does he know we worked with Giles?_

**_Alba:_** _I hope not._

_(As Adrian opens the front door, Gula stands still with his keyblade. Alba covers Kairi.)_

**_Adrian:_ ** _Stay away! You can't have our daughter!_

_**Gula:** Look, let's not fight. We're not here to hurt her._

_**Adrian:** _ _I know who you are! Don't take me for a fool!_

**_Gula:_ ** _Settle down, please._

_(The tension increases as the baby Kairi silently wakes up to watch her father and Gula argue. Alba also joins the argument, but Kairi cannot hear anything. Just as her parents and Gula seem to come to some agreement, Ava shows up at the front door. Then Kairi hears what they say.)_

**_Alba:_ ** _Mother!_

**_Ava:_ ** _That's enough._

**_Gula:_ ** _No, we can-_

_(Ava, with her keyblade, strikes Adrian and Alba down. Kairi survives due to her mother's protection. Gula is terrified to see Ava's sudden attack.)_

**_Gula:_ ** _Wha- Why did you do that?!_

**_Ava:_ ** _I had to. It was the only way._

_(Gula stands still, paralyzed by the mental shock. Ava picks up Kairi who watches her dead mother. Then she focuses on the fox mask.)_

**_Ava:_ ** _I will protect you, no matter what._

_(Ava holds Kairi on her arms and leave the scene. Gula follows her after watching the fallen parents.)_

**Present Day...**

-Destiny Islands-

(Kairi stands at the shore, shedding tears. Her anger and grief overwhelm her mind. Sora comes outside, confused of her motionless state.)

**Sora:** Is... something wrong?

**Kairi:** I... I remember now.

**Sora:** What?

**Kairi:** I know my parents. They're dead.

**Sora:** You... remember?

**Kairi:** (crying.) MY GRANDMOTHER KILLED THEM!!!

(Kairi runs to Sora, loudly crying. Sora comforts her as he is also shocked by a sudden reveal. As her grieving continues, he notices something different about the princess of light. He cannot feel any presence of light. He starts to wonder if what Leon said to him was true after all.)

-Yen Sid's Tower-

(Axel walks into the room to see Isa packing his gatherings. In the baggage, he sees several documents and journals. The redhead is genuinely confused.)

**Axel:** What are you doing.

**Isa:** I'm leaving.

**Axel:** To where?

**Isa:** Anywhere but here.

**Axel:** Uh... does it have to do with Mickey's underwear?

(Axel attempts to make a light of the situation, but he soon realizes it's not working.)

**Isa:** No... I can't take it anymore. It has to better than this.

**Axel:** But everything is okay. Sora's darkness is gone.

**Isa:** That was my first thought. But it's back again. And she's using Kairi as a lamb to the slaughter.

**Axel:** I don't get it, do I hear some kind of bad joke? Why Kairi?

**Isa:** You are. Somehow she thinks Kairi's heart would be strong enough to resist the darkness. That's not true. Zexion told me everything. I'm going off to warn Kairi and Sora before it's too late.

**Axel:** Okay, I get it. Ava's going crazy. But is it worth leaving her all alone? After all she's done for us-

**Isa:** Lea. Have you ever wondered where Kairi really came from? Because I have. Every time I saw her smile. And every time I saw her smile, I saw a girl who forgot all about who she was.

**Axel:** Isa, we heard what Ava said. Her parents died while traveling overseas... The storm hit. No one survived... It was an accident.

**Isa:** Right. That's what we heard.

(Isa leaves the room, leaving Axel confused. Then he sees a torn page written in random alphabets. He notices that it can be deciphered using frequency analysis. He sits on Yen Sid's desk and reads it carefully. Meanwhile, Isa prepares to head to Destiny Islands. He looks at the sky, having flashbacks on his life before becoming a member of Organization XIII.)

_**12 years ago...** _

_(Isa walks into Ava's house. He sees journal pages, research papers, and blueprints all over the wall. He then sees Ava with a container sphere. She is in her younger self with the foreteller clothes.)_

**_Ava:_ ** _It's hard to keep this up, you know?_

**_Isa:_ ** _What?_

_**Ava:** I spent my lifetime searching for answers. I wanted darkness to go away forever. But it never happened. I never got a human test subject._

**_Isa:_ ** _That's illegal._

**_Ava:_ ** _But my mentor did it anyway. I just didn't have the gut to do it. Giles, they called him "Master of Masters". He was radical, apathetic. He disappeared to nowhere before the Keyblade War started. And now he's back. And he has a big plan. That's a problem._

_(Ava reveals the live starscourge spore within the sphere. It's acting vigorously, hitting every surface of the sphere in an attempt to escape. Isa takes a closer look.)_

**_Isa:_ ** _What is this?_

**_Ava:_ ** _This is STARSCOURGE. An ancient virus which wiped out almost half of the world. It was extinct for a long time, but now it's back._

**_Isa:_ ** _How is that possible? You can't bring back extinct species back to life._

**_Ava:_ ** _Somehow, Giles figured it out. He discovered one of the spores alive somewhere. I don't know how he found it, but he knew this day would come._

**_Isa:_ ** _What's he planning? Is he trying to use it?_

**_Ava:_ ** _Yes. He thinks the world is unbalanced. There needs to be a darkness to bring his harmonic world running again. I won't let it happen._

_(Isa looks at the spore again. It's attempting to multiply, but does not have enough energy to do so.)_

**_Isa:_ ** _It's expanding. It would be impossible to stop this thing._

**_Ava:_ ** _No. But Kairi can._

**_Isa:_ ** _What about her?_

**_Ava:_ ** _She has the power that Giles has. Her parents gave her his keyblade. When she grows up, she will have the power which can wipe out the dark power within her._

**_Isa:_ ** _How do you know..._ _Wait. What do you mean by "within"?_

**_Ava:_ ** _There's a problem I discovered. Thanks to my foolish daughter, my granddaughter also has the power to absorb darkness and use it. I tried to cure her, but nothing worked. I saw the future where Kairi and this... boy, fight together to destroy starscourge for good. She was infected but she regained herself. That was the only way._

_(Isa grows fearful of Ava's words. He sees Kairi sleeping in peace. He does not want to follow Ava's prophecy.)_

**_Isa:_ ** _This isn't right. She's too young to take on darkness on her own._

**_Ava:_ ** _Isa, listen to me. We're out of options. If Lea knows this, he'll flip. He'll do whatever it takes to stop it. You need to believe me._

**_Isa:_ ** _So what, we make her a bait?! How are you so confident about it?!_

**_Ava:_ ** _My daughter failed me. She ruined everything._

**_Isa:_ ** _You mean Kairi's mother. What did you do?_

**_Ava:_ ** _I... had to stop her._

**_Isa:_ ** _You KILLED her._

**_Ava:_ ** _I had no choice..._

...

**Present Day**

(Isa remembers numerous argument he went through with Ava. He sees the sky with full moon. He then sees a glimpse of starscourge spores roaming the sky. He hears faint voices.)

**???: ...RE...VENGE...**

**Isa:** Who are you?

**???:** **REVENGE...**

(Isa realizes that the voice is from none other than Xehanort himself. He grabs his belongings and rushes off.)


	8. Apocalypse

-Radiant Garden-

(The crew is in the underground shelter. Leon watches Cid and Naminé argue. Yuffie watches the sky with the telescope. Aerith counts boxes of essential supplies.)

**Naminé:** You have to tell Sora! 

**Cid:** He won't buy one syllable of it.

**Naminé:** I'm serious!

**Cid:** So am I! But he really won't!

**Naminé:** I've seen what she can do! She's the one who spread the starscourge on Agrabah!

**Leon:** How did she get the spore?

**Naminé:** Someone's working with her.

**Yuffie:** (joining the crew.) Who is it? That gray-skinned sorcerer?

**Cid:** No. It's someone we don't know. I analyzed the transmission photos. Some of the handwritings. They belong to Giles MacMillan. There's no record of his identity or occupation.

**Yuffie:** I think I heard of him. My teacher called him "Master of Masters". Apparently he has the power to control both light and darkness. Problem is, the tale dates back to hundreds - maybe thousands of years ago. 

**Leon:** We saw Sora resurrecting dead organization members. That Giles guy might as well as resurrect himself. 

**Cid:** Hmm. (seeing Aerith.) Don't overwork yourself. It won't be good for you.

**Aerith:** We have enough. These should do.

(Yuffie goes back to the telescope. She surveys the ground level to see a black-haired girl hiding in corner.)

**Yuffie:** Who's that?

**Leon:** Is it Giles?

**Yuffie:** No, it's... a girl?

(Naminé notices who Yuffie is talking about. She rushes outside to see the familiar face.)

**Naminé:** Xion? Is that you?

(Xion tries to hide, but she is quickly caught by Naminé. The two stare at each other.)

**Naminé:** It is you...

**Xion:** You're... 

**Naminé:** I'm on your side.

**Xion:** I'm not...

(Naminé notices Xion's eye color. It's deep purple. Xion starts to shed tears. Naminé realizes that Xion is working under Kairi's command.)

**Naminé:** W-What did she do to you?!

**Xion:** (crying.) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

(Xion runs away. Naminé chases her, but she then sees starscourge spores rushing toward her. She runs away from it while Yuffie arrives to assist in her escape.)

**Yuffie:** MOVE IT!!!

(Yuffie grabs Naminé and runs toward the underground shelter. They barely arrive in time. People in the shelter frantically looks around in panic. Leon hears sounds of crashing and explosion. Yuffie watches the town swallowed by starscourge spores from the telescope.)

**Yuffie:** Oh boy. Oh, this is not good. 

**Cid:** (on his computer.) It's spreading fast!

**Leon:** Aerith. What's next?

**Aerith:** Everyone, STAY where you are! This shelter will cover you from those spores! Any small exposure will be fatal!

(Leon manages ventilation systems while he hears banging sounds from the entrance.)

**Leon:** They're trying to break in!

**Aerith:** They know we're inside!

**Cid:** Great, since when does starscourge act like hungry dogs?!

**Leon:** I don't think it's the spore. It's the sound of hands hitting the door.

(Yuffie checks out the telescope again. Then she sees multiple figures outside the shelter.)

**Yuffie:** Oh, no...

(She realizes that those figures are infected people from Agrabah, reanimated and twisted like zombies. They show almost no motion but they murmur words. Some of them act like they have a massive headache with agonizing screams. She grows ever more frightened.)

**Yuffie:** Aerith! Are people who caught starscourge suppose to act like... ZOMBIE?!

**Aerith:** They must've had specific genes to transform! How many are there?!

**Yuffie:** At least a dozen!

**Cid:** (looking at the computer.) I'll look up some kind of antidote! Keep people safe in the meantime!

(Citizens grow more frightened by constant noises. Naminé is still confused about Xion's situation. Then she decides to warn Sora with her gummiphone she got from Riku.)

-Destiny Islands-

(Riku sees Axel, sitting on the shore by himself. He is confused.)

**Riku:** Where's Isa?

**Axel:** He left.

**Riku:** For what?

**Axel:** He couldn't take it anymore.

**Riku:** I-I don't understand.

**Axel:** There are... (standing up.) things we messed up. I was with Kairi before she came here.

**Riku:** You told me that before.

**Axel:** Well, I should've told you about Ava, her grandmother... She knew that starscourge would return. She knew that it's the reason for Sora's dark power. So she tried to use Kairi to eliminate it, even if it means the princess must die.

**Riku:** Is that why Isa left?

**Axel:** Yes. He's trying to stop her before things get out of hand. I don't know what-

(Both Riku and Axel get a call from Cid.)

**Cid:** Boys, we got a trouble! It's that starscourge virus again! We could use some help!

(The call cuts off. Riku and Axel are confused.)

**Axel:** What was that about?

**Riku:** Don't know, but we better get going.

(Riku calls gummi ship on the shore.)

**Axel:** Where's Sora?

**Riku:** He's sleeping.

**Axel:** Kairi?

**Riku:** I haven't seen her for a while. Sora said she was okay, but...

**Axel:** I don't like where this is going.

(Riku and Axel take off. Sora steps out of his house few minutes later. He sees a subtle dark tornado in the sky. Then he gets a message from Naminé.)

**Naminé:** (in message.) "Sora! Starscourge is attacking Radiant Garden! It was Kairi! She's controlling Xion to do her bidding! Don't trust her! She was the one who attacked Agrabah! See these photos!"

(Sora receives footages of Kairi taking Jasmine hostage, acquiring starscourge spores from the realm of darkness, and meeting with Giles who gave her the dark keyblade. The last image shows Kairi with yellow eyes, smiling wickedly. Sora becomes terrified. His hands tremble as he drops his phone out of disbelief. Then he notices Kairi standing behind him. He turns his head to see her dark keyblade and yellow eyes.)

**Kairi:** What did she say?

**Sora:** (shaking.) W-What is this? Is it true?... Did you...

**Kairi:** Don't worry about it, it's nothing-

**Sora:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?! YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE!

**Kairi:** (smiling.) That's what you would've done. Admit it. You wanted to kill Mickey and Axel. That's what I did. I got my revenge.

**Sora:** (crying.) This isn't you! That darkness is controlling your mind!

(Kairi suddenly feels a strong headache as her light resists the dark side. However, darkness soon triumphs and Kairi once again becomes evil.)

**Sora:** I... I have to....

(Sora pulls out his keyblade in remorse. But Kairi releases non-lethal starscourge spores toward Sora. He coughs and feels drowsy. He falls unconscious on the ground. Kairi carries him and teleports out of the island.)

-Radiant Garden-

(Terax and Evreser sees Xion crying in the corner of an abandoned shelter. They are all immune to the starscourge cloud that surrounds the interior. Terax comforts her while Evreser sees infected citizens walking in slow motion and screaming out of agony.)

**Evreser:** The apocalypse has begun.

**Xion:** (sobbing.) I didn't want this... I didn't want this...

(Kairi appears with unconscious Sora who is sealed away from starscourge with her protection spell. She puts him on her makeshift bed then sees Xion whose eyes are constantly shifting between violet and blue.)

**Kairi:** You did well, sister.

**Xion:** But... those poor people...

**Kairi:** I know it's hard. But they tried to kill us. Remember? Naminé told them we're traitors. There's no going back. 

(Xion slightly feels better from Kairi's comfort, but she is then horrified to see Sora on the bed. She immediately rushes to him.)

**Xion:** No no no! Sora! Wake up!

**Kairi:** He won't. His "friends" attacked him. They thought he was still evil. I had to protect him. He's safe. Take care of him.

(Kairi exits the shelter while Xion puts her head on Sora's chest. She hears a slow heart beat. She prays for his fallen body. Evreser and Terax exit the shelter as well.)

**Terax:** What happened to Xion?

**Evreser:** Kairi told me that Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah, has commanded his soldiers to hunt down Xion and execute her. Councils from other worlds agreed on it.

**Terax:** Is that true?

**Evreser:**...No.


	9. Loss

-Daybreak Town-

(A mysterious figure enters the library. Gula notices that something is familiar. He finds out that the figure is Ava in her old age.)

**Ava:** You're here.

**Gula:** My god. You figured I'm used to seeing you old.

**Ava:** I had to hide from Giles. He's hunting me.

**Gula:** He's back. He already brought Agrabah down.

(Ava returns to her foreteller look in younger age. She hands Gula her research logs.)

**Ava:** Now we have to trust Kairi. Only she can destroy this starscourge outbreak.

**Gula:** Did we... do the right thing?

**Ava:** It was the only way. This is bigger than anyone can imagine. Loss of souls cannot be avoided.

(Gula pulls out the reconstructed x-blade.)

**Gula:** When it's over, we finally kill Giles. Once and for all.

(The door slams open and Aced enters the room. He is ready to bring a fight.)

**Aced:** So, you finally returned. I figured it was about time.

**Ava:** I'm not here to fight you. We're here for the same thing-

**Aced:** No. No, we're not. I don't care about this OUTBREAK. I don't care about your stupid plan to kill Giles. I'll take care of it. Now, I'm here to see what you're really up to.

**Gula:** Get out of the way! You don't know what you're dealing with!

**Aced:** Oh, I am CERTAIN of what we're dealing with. It's YOU who are getting in the way.

(Invi enters the library as well. She has her keyblade ready on her hand.)

**Ava:** Invi, don't do this.

**Invi:** We had disagreements, him and I. But we agreed on one thing.

**Aced:** You are both threats and it best suits us that you're out!

(Aced and Invi charges toward Gula and Ava. Ava uses her decoy to fool the foretellers and escapes with Gula. They hide in underground water treatment facility. Ava is distraught by Aced and Invi's hostility.)

**Ava:** How can this happen? We did what was right.

**Gula:** Ava. Where is Kairi?

**Ava:** Far from this place. She's fully consumed by darkness.

**Gula:** So it all comes true. Now she has to fight it with her light.

**Ava:** I spent my whole life reliving the prophecy. I couldn't bare the pain because I knew she will suffer in more extreme ways than I can imagine. She lost her friends, her identity, and herself. I wish I could take all of her responsibility with me, but... I'm not strong enough. 

**Gula:** Look, it wasn't your fault. Adrian and Alba, they chose their own path. There was nothing we could do. They wanted to protect her.

**Ava:** I should've... I should've let my daughter know that I loved her. I wanted her to have a better future. I wanted to show her that Kairi will win and come back home, stronger than ever. Now I have to face her on my own. I'm not prepared.

**Gula:** Actually, there is one way.

(Gula pulls out the x-blade. Ava is surprised because she, too, thought it was destroyed when Sora was defeated.)

-Radiant Garden-

(Starscourge keeps spreading throughout the town. Refugees are miraculously holding on thanks to Aerith's help. Cid checks on ventillation systems to ensure no spores can enter.)

**Cid:** I gotta admit, Aerith. I couldn't have done this myself. How did you learn all this?

**Aerith:** I studied from a professor who knew everything about starscourge. He was a former engineer of the spores, back when it wasn't fatal. He knew it would mutate in twisted ways, so he prepared for the worst.

**Cid:** Thank god for that man. It's horrible out there. At least people are safe.

(Aerith checks on Yuffie and Leon who are watching outside of the shelter with telescope. Infected citizens still roam the empty town. Then she checks on Naminé who is sharpening her new Starlight keyblade. She finds it majestic.)

**Aerith:** That's the most beautiful keyblade I ever seen.

**Naminé:** It was used against Sora when he was consumed in darkness. Riku repaired it for me. He knew something worse was about to happen. He didn't give it back to Kairi. Now I understand why. He must've seen this... horrible future.

**Aerith:** What about you? Have you seen it, too?

**Naminé:** (sighing.) Yes. The moment I walked into Jasmine's castle... before it collapsed, I could feel Kairi's anger. She was crying in disbelief. She was consumed by rage. Then her heart was taken by darkness. The same one that took over Sora. That THING... we can't destroy it on our own. Even the power of princesses cannot stop it.

**Aerith:** I'm sorry for your loss. It must've been hard on you.

**Naminé:** I'm fine. I didn't feel like I belonged there. I'm moving on. What's done is done, there's nothing I can do.

**Aerith:** But you're the new princess of light. You can still help them.

**Naminé:** I know. I have to.

(Aerith walks to the storage and pulls out pieces of a light armor. She hands it to Naminé.)

**Aerith:** I made this for Cloud, but I never got a chance to give it to him. So, now it's yours. This may not protect you in full, but it will buy you some time.

**Naminé:** Thanks, Aerith.

(Naminé works on her armor while Aerith checks on Leon and Yuffie.)

**Leon:** Nothing out there.

**Yuffie:** It's unlikely that any of the survivor is out there.

**Aerith:** We still need to check if Kairi is still outside. Also, we could see Naminé's friend again.

**Yuffie:** I'll be honest, they already accomplished their mission, so why would they-

(Yuffie suddenly sees another figure walking through infected citizens. Surprisingly, the figure does not seem infected. Yuffie takes a closer look to see a blonde boy in a black coat.)

**Yuffie:** Wait! We got a survivor!

**Leon:** Really?!

**Aerith:** I'll bring him over!

(Aerith carefully steps outside with her Protect spell on. She quickly grabs the boy and head to the shelter. The boy is confused as he lifts up his hood.)

**Aerith:** Are you okay?

**???:** Y-Yes, I... am.

(Aerith sanitizes the boy's coat then escorts him. Refugees focus on the boy. They are surprised to see him immune to the spores. Naminé joins the crowd to recognize a familar face.)

**Naminé:** ROXAS!

**Roxas:** Naminé?!

**Naminé:** (holding Roxas' hand.) Thank god, you're okay! I thought you were infected, too!

**Roxas:** I'm fine. I'm not one of them.

(Cid rushes to Roxas. He is also in disbelief.)

**Cid:** I can't believe it! You made it without getting a SCRATCH! How did you do it?!

**Roxas:** I... did nothing? Who are you?

**Cid:** My name is Cid, a long-time friend of Sora. Same for them, too. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith. We aided Sora in his journey, before he was consumed by darkness and almost destroyed this town. 

**Roxas:** Okay. I can trust you, then. My name is Roxas. I am Sora's nobody. 

**Leon:** Then you know about Sora well.

**Roxas:** I... (sighing.) I should've helped him, but... I was too focused on my own struggle.

**Naminé:** It's not your fault. I know what it feels like.

**Yuffie:** Ahem, can we... discuss about his immunity?

**Aerith:** I never thought Roxas would be immune to starscourge. Human biology is not strong enough to resist its spores.

**Naminé:** Wait a minute, if starscourge is specifically targeting living organisms, then it might not know how to attack Nobodies!

**Roxas:** You're saying, I'm immune because I'm not exactly a human?

**Naminé:** Exactly! That means I might be immune as well! If Roxas is umharmed, then I can go out there, too!

**Aerith:** That makes sense. The professor told me that starscourge never binded to non-living objects. Agrabah palace collapse not because of spores, but because of explosive impacts. 

**Cid:** Then we might have a hope after all. Roxas, I need you to stay here for a while. I need to check your anatomy so we can produce antidotes. You and Naminé hold a key to save these people.

**Roxas:** Okay. I will stay with Naminé.

(Cid runs series of tests to Roxas and begins to form prototypes of antidotes. Meanwhile, Roxas and Naminé sit together.)

**Naminé:** I'm glad you're alive. After this attack, I was afraid to lose everyone.

**Roxas:** What happened? Where did this virus come from?

**Naminé:** It was Kairi. She released starscourge spores.

**Roxas:** Why would she do that? She was the one who defeated Sora and his darkness.

**Naminé:** The truth is that... other princesses thought she failed to live up to her task. So, they replaced her with me. She's abandoned. Now she wants revenge.

**Roxas:** But if she just wants to get to you, why does she do THIS?

**Naminé:** She wants to prove her strength.

**Roxas:** In twisted and wicked ways.

**Naminé:** I should've... I should've taken care of her. To tell her everything was okay.

**Roxas:** You couldn't have known what she was up to. She had her own agenda.

**Naminé:** I need to stop her before she hurts anyone else.

**Roxas:** Whatever happens, I'll help you out. I'm sure Riku and others are working on it.

**Naminé:** What about your friends?

**Roxas:** I need to make it up to Axel. He's still mad at me. Same for Xion, too. I need to apologize to her, tell her I made a mistake.

(Naminé falls silent. Roxas is confused.)

**Roxas:** Is... something wrong?

**Naminé:** I have to tell you something.

**Roxas:** What?

**Naminé:** I saw Xion and she... 

**Roxas:** (nervous.) No, don't tell me-

**Naminé:** She is in Kairi's control. Xion is her puppet.

(Roxas collapses in shock. He realizes that he has lost his chance to get Xion back. He sobs in despair.)

**Roxas:** When did it happen?

**Naminé:** Right before the spores hit here. I saw it with my own eyes...

(Roxas falls silent. Then he stands up with his keyblades.)

**Roxas:** I'm going out.

(Naminé holds onto Roxas who starts moving frantically.)

**Naminé:** No, I can't afford to lose you!

**Roxas:** Let GO of me! She's still out there!

**Naminé:** ROXAS! IT'S TOO LATE!!!

(Roxas soon collapses, weeping loudly. Naminé comforts him.)


End file.
